El doctorado de Harry
by Arwen ivy
Summary: ¿El mundo real? ¿o no?
1. Default Chapter

EL DOCTORADO DE HARRY  
  
Si Harry viviera en nuestro mundo real no mágico las cosas serian muy diferentes.  
  
Esa mañana Harry se despertó muy temprano estaba muy impaciente por que era su segundo año en la escuela y su primer día de clases, estaba muy nervioso por que sabia que iba a poder reencontrarse con sus mejores amigos que tenia en la vida Ron y Hermione y con los cuales tenia mucho que hablar.  
  
Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se encontró con la mesa de la cocina bella y abundantemente servida, tenia de todo tipo de exquisiteces que solo se veian exclusivamente para año nuevo, navidad o el cumpleaños de Dudley y milagrosamente todos esa mañana andaban de un excelente humor hasta el tío Vernon y eso si que es un milagro -Pasa Harry esta servido hace rato, come rápido que te iré a dejar a la estación del metro por donde llegaras rápidamente a la escuela - y apretó fuertemente una de sus mejillas y se sentó junto a el.  
  
Claro que tantos buenos tratos de la Familia y especialmente del tío no eran desinteresados en esa casa, tío Vernon veía de maravilla que su sobrino Harry estudiase Medicina, pensaba en su interior que era magnifica esta oportunidad que le brindaba la vida y el destino al poder tener a un sobrino medico en su casa así veiase asegurada una buena vejez bajo los mantenimientos de su sobrino, además podía lucirse frente a la gente de la profesión que había escogido su mas querido sobrino y que era uno de los alumnos más destacados del colegio, situación que por cierto era verdad.  
  
Por lo mismo Tío Vernon si bien no trataba como un rey a Harry le daba lo suficiente para subsistir y de hecho muchas veces tenía que contener su mal humor, cada vez que Harry hacia alguna travesura en la casa o algo que no les parecía muy bien a todos, pero Harry no era un niño malo. Como la vez que agarro a la mascota de Dudley un hámster para llevarlo a su clase de disección, pero había un detalle, por ser primer año el no sabia lo que era disección, Harry no se había percatado de que si habían pedido roedores para esa clase era para disecciónalos y ese día supo lo que era eso. Cuando tomo conciencia lo libero en el patio de la escuela antes que terminara disperso en frasquitos en cualquiera de las salas de clases de la escuela.  
  
Claro a Harry desde aquel día en la casa quedo tachado como un maltratador de animales y Dudley lloraba cada vez que veía la jaula vacía de su hámster, pero creo que no le importaba mucho en realidad por que el día que tío Vernon llego con una iguana, para por así decirlo reemplazar al tan extrañado hámster, dusley nunca más lloro y de hecho creo que la jaula del hámster esta olvidada y oxidada en el patio, pero lo peor fue que nadie le creyó a Harry que había liberado al hámster en el patio del colegio, razón por la cual desde ese día tía Petunia mantenía alejados a sus gatos de Harry, por miedo a que los tomara o que cualquier mañana desaparecieran de su cocina y le advertía a Dudley que no dejara entrar a Harry a su pieza donde estaba Natasha la nueva "amiga del niño Dudley".  
  
Como a Harry no le gustaba matar a los animales para disecciónalos siempre trato de faltar a esa clase en especifico por que no la soportaba, pero lo único que lo mantenía hay en la escuela y sacando su carrera era su fuerte pasión y cualidades por la medicina y la necesidad que sentía en ayudar a los más necesitados y por eso era uno de los chicos más reconocidos de la escuela junto también por el pasado de sus padres y la cicatriz que yacia en su frente.  
  
Tío Vernon tomo su desayuno y prosiguió a levantarse de la mesa, para sacar el auto de la cochera mientras tía Petunia retiraba la mesa y lanzaba sonrisas una y otra vez a Harry situación que le incomodaba, Harry subió corriendo a su habitación y se puso a guardar los últimos libros en su maletín que había olvidado para su primer día de escuela.  
  
Si bien hace tiempo que Harry no veía a sus amigos había mantenido contacto con ellos en vacaciones a través de Internet, por que Harry al estar tan solo y aburrido en vacaciones no hallaba mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que conectándose a Internet, para el ya era frecuente el uso del MSN, ICQ, Explorer y un montón de programas más también era fanático de una página donde habían historias de Harry Potter libros que el había leído en innumerables ocasiones y que cabe destacar que a la fecha ya se había convertido en un fanático ya que le resultaba muy divertido que este niño tuviese el mismo nombre que el incluso en varios aspectos eran súper parecidos y su sueño siempre fue ser como el y ser un mago, pero lamentablemente el vivía en el mundo real y no tenia poderes mágicos ni nada y eso a veces lo apenaba mucho.  
  
En los contados mail que sostuvo con sus amigos, alcanzo a saber que Hermione estaba pololeando con un tipo que conoció en un balneario donde ella fue a pasar las vacaciones y Ron con su familia andaban en un tour en Europa así que muy poco supo de ellos andaban muy metidos en sus asuntos y prácticamente lo dejaron votado en vacaciones, pero pese a esto eran sus mejores amigos y el los comprendía.  
  
Harry y tío Vernon partieron rumbo a la estación del metro, Cuando milagrosamente ya a cinco minutos de haber partido tío Vernon le empieza a hablar a Harry- ¿Tú y yo nunca conversamos mucho cierto?-, Harry extrañadísimo contesto - No nunca tío-, tío Vernon tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y la soltó -La verdad Harry me gustaría que habláramos más, me gustaría ser como un padre para ti ¿Qué opinas?, Harry ahora si que extrañadísimo y pensando en todos los años de soledad pasados y en busca de alguien quien lo apoyara le dijo- ¿Pero por que ahora?- Tío Vernon muy seguro contesto-La verdad no se, creo que veo más futuro en ti que en mi propio hijo y me gustaría ayudarte si es que necesitas algo-.  
  
Harry un poco incomodo ya por lo cursi de la conversación no hallaba la hora de llegar a la estación para salir de aquella situación, el nunca podría conversar con tío Vernon eso nunca jamás y menos tener algo de confianza con el, menos eso. Pero para hacerlo sentir bien le dijo -Gracias tío cualquier cosa que tenga que contarle se la haré saber-.  
  
Pero parece que tal gesto tan fingido de Harry dio tan buen resultado por que cuando llego a la estación de metro y se bajo del auto tío Vernon dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry y le paso 20.000 pesos para que hiciese lo que quisiera con ellos, Harry asombrado los tomo como hipnotizado al poder tener por primera vez en su vida tal cantidad de dinero en sus ojos y manos, a la vez pensaba en las miles de cosas que podría hacer con aquel tesoro, le dijo gracias a tío Vernon se dio la media vuelta y camino rumbo a la boletería pensado en todo lo sucedido aquel día desde que despertó hasta que se bajo del auto, pensaba en su interior que algo raro debía haber por que nunca antes en su vida alguien lo había tratado así y menos lo podía esperar de una persona como su tío que pasaba todo el día trabajando y si lo veía en la casa la imagen que tenia de el, era la de una gran locomotora echa fuegos que lo único que hacia era reclamar por todo y poner malos los ambientes de quienes lo rodeaban.  
  
La verdad si bien este hecho dejo asombrado a Harry más asombrado aun quedo ante lo que veía frente a sus ojos en la boletería del metro, estaban.  
  
Pdta: Ni se imaginan de lo que ve Harry.(-:  
  
Comentarios siboneygroove@hotmail.com 


	2. ¿Cual es la otra realidad de un Harry Po...

EL DOCTORADO DE HARRY  
  
Si Harry viviera en nuestro mundo real no mágico las cosas serian muy diferentes.  
  
Esa mañana Harry se despertó muy temprano estaba muy impaciente por que era su segundo año en la escuela y su primer día de clases, estaba muy nervioso por que sabia que iba a poder reencontrarse con sus mejores amigos que tenia en la vida Ron y Hermione y con los cuales tenia mucho que hablar.  
  
Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se encontró con la mesa de la cocina bella y abundantemente servida, tenia de todo tipo de exquisiteces que solo se veian exclusivamente para año nuevo, navidad o el cumpleaños de Dudley y milagrosamente todos esa mañana andaban de un excelente humor hasta el tío Vernon y eso si que es un milagro -Pasa Harry esta servido hace rato, come rápido que te iré a dejar a la estación del metro por donde llegaras rápidamente a la escuela - y apretó fuertemente una de sus mejillas y se sentó junto a el.  
  
Claro que tantos buenos tratos de la Familia y especialmente del tío no eran desinteresados en esa casa, tío Vernon veía de maravilla que su sobrino Harry estudiase Medicina, pensaba en su interior que era magnifica esta oportunidad que le brindaba la vida y el destino al poder tener a un sobrino medico en su casa así veiase asegurada una buena vejez bajo los mantenimientos de su sobrino, además podía lucirse frente a la gente de la profesión que había escogido su mas querido sobrino y que era uno de los alumnos más destacados del colegio, situación que por cierto era verdad.  
  
Por lo mismo Tío Vernon si bien no trataba como un rey a Harry le daba lo suficiente para subsistir y de hecho muchas veces tenía que contener su mal humor, cada vez que Harry hacia alguna travesura en la casa o algo que no les parecía muy bien a todos, pero Harry no era un niño malo. Como la vez que agarro a la mascota de Dudley un hámster para llevarlo a su clase de disección, pero había un detalle, por ser primer año el no sabia lo que era disección, Harry no se había percatado de que si habían pedido roedores para esa clase era para disecciónalos y ese día supo lo que era eso. Cuando tomo conciencia lo libero en el patio de la escuela antes que terminara disperso en frasquitos en cualquiera de las salas de clases de la escuela.  
  
Claro a Harry desde aquel día en la casa quedo tachado como un maltratador de animales y Dudley lloraba cada vez que veía la jaula vacía de su hámster, pero creo que no le importaba mucho en realidad por que el día que tío Vernon llego con una iguana, para por así decirlo reemplazar al tan extrañado hámster, dusley nunca más lloro y de hecho creo que la jaula del hámster esta olvidada y oxidada en el patio, pero lo peor fue que nadie le creyó a Harry que había liberado al hámster en el patio del colegio, razón por la cual desde ese día tía Petunia mantenía alejados a sus gatos de Harry, por miedo a que los tomara o que cualquier mañana desaparecieran de su cocina y le advertía a Dudley que no dejara entrar a Harry a su pieza donde estaba Natasha la nueva "amiga del niño Dudley".  
  
Como a Harry no le gustaba matar a los animales para disecciónalos siempre trato de faltar a esa clase en especifico por que no la soportaba, pero lo único que lo mantenía hay en la escuela y sacando su carrera era su fuerte pasión y cualidades por la medicina y la necesidad que sentía en ayudar a los más necesitados y por eso era uno de los chicos más reconocidos de la escuela junto también por el pasado de sus padres y la cicatriz que yacia en su frente.  
  
Tío Vernon tomo su desayuno y prosiguió a levantarse de la mesa, para sacar el auto de la cochera mientras tía Petunia retiraba la mesa y lanzaba sonrisas una y otra vez a Harry situación que le incomodaba, Harry subió corriendo a su habitación y se puso a guardar los últimos libros en su maletín que había olvidado para su primer día de escuela.  
  
Si bien hace tiempo que Harry no veía a sus amigos había mantenido contacto con ellos en vacaciones a través de Internet, por que Harry al estar tan solo y aburrido en vacaciones no hallaba mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que conectándose a Internet, para el ya era frecuente el uso del MSN, ICQ, Explorer y un montón de programas más también era fanático de una página donde habían historias de Harry Potter libros que el había leído en innumerables ocasiones y que cabe destacar que a la fecha ya se había convertido en un fanático ya que le resultaba muy divertido que este niño tuviese el mismo nombre que el incluso en varios aspectos eran súper parecidos y su sueño siempre fue ser como el y ser un mago, pero lamentablemente el vivía en el mundo real y no tenia poderes mágicos ni nada y eso a veces lo apenaba mucho.  
  
En los contados mail que sostuvo con sus amigos, alcanzo a saber que Hermione estaba pololeando con un tipo que conoció en un balneario donde ella fue a pasar las vacaciones y Ron con su familia andaban en un tour en Europa así que muy poco supo de ellos andaban muy metidos en sus asuntos y prácticamente lo dejaron votado en vacaciones, pero pese a esto eran sus mejores amigos y el los comprendía.  
  
Harry y tío Vernon partieron rumbo a la estación del metro, Cuando milagrosamente ya a cinco minutos de haber partido tío Vernon le empieza a hablar a Harry- ¿Tú y yo nunca conversamos mucho cierto?-, Harry extrañadísimo contesto - No nunca tío-, tío Vernon tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y la soltó -La verdad Harry me gustaría que habláramos más, me gustaría ser como un padre para ti ¿Qué opinas?, Harry ahora si que extrañadísimo y pensando en todos los años de soledad pasados y en busca de alguien quien lo apoyara le dijo- ¿Pero por que ahora?- Tío Vernon muy seguro contesto-La verdad no se, creo que veo más futuro en ti que en mi propio hijo y me gustaría ayudarte si es que necesitas algo-.  
  
Harry un poco incomodo ya por lo cursi de la conversación no hallaba la hora de llegar a la estación para salir de aquella situación, el nunca podría conversar con tío Vernon eso nunca jamás y menos tener algo de confianza con el, menos eso. Pero para hacerlo sentir bien le dijo -Gracias tío cualquier cosa que tenga que contarle se la haré saber-.  
  
Pero parece que tal gesto tan fingido de Harry dio tan buen resultado por que cuando llego a la estación de metro y se bajo del auto tío Vernon dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry y le paso 20.000 pesos para que hiciese lo que quisiera con ellos, Harry asombrado los tomo como hipnotizado al poder tener por primera vez en su vida tal cantidad de dinero en sus ojos y manos, a la vez pensaba en las miles de cosas que podría hacer con aquel tesoro, le dijo gracias a tío Vernon se dio la media vuelta y camino rumbo a la boletería pensado en todo lo sucedido aquel día desde que despertó hasta que se bajo del auto, pensaba en su interior que algo raro debía haber por que nunca antes en su vida alguien lo había tratado así y menos lo podía esperar de una persona como su tío que pasaba todo el día trabajando y si lo veía en la casa la imagen que tenia de el, era la de una gran locomotora echa fuegos que lo único que hacia era reclamar por todo y poner malos los ambientes de quienes lo rodeaban.  
  
La verdad si bien este hecho dejo asombrado a Harry más asombrado aun quedo ante lo que veía frente a sus ojos en la boletería del metro, estaban.  
  
Pdta: Ni se imaginan de lo que ve Harry.(-:  
  
Comentarios siboneygroove@hotmail.com 


End file.
